Successful Siblings Sunbathing Session
by AberrantScript
Summary: Unofficial official fanmade chapter 30.1 to "Aces Wild" by Siege Peril. Featuring the gorgeously seductive Sam, her reluctant girlfriend, Luna, and the dense but very adorable Lincoln as their little brother. The three go into the backyard where they end up having a very successful siblings sunbathing session.


**Author's Notes:**

So, I read Siege Peril's recent update to _Aces Wild, _then had a few nice talks with some friends, and I got majorly inspired. This story is dedicated to Siege, of course, and also to another friend who shares a similar spirit with me. You know who you are. I hope you guys enjoy reading this!

Yep, so I finally did it guys! I finally wrote my very own chapter for _Aces Wild!_ This is the unofficially-official chapter 30.1 bonus edition that we've all been waiting for! Now, make sure to go check out his story when you're done here. It's pretty great! And maybe we'll be able to convince him to just let Sam bang Linc senseless already! :D

Special thanks to Siege Peril and Gabeclone for helping me with writing this (more notes at bottom, too!)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2019)

* * *

SUCCESSFUL SIBLINGS SUNBATHING SESSION

"A-are you sure I look good? I'm not... y'know..."

Luna was looking at herself in the mirror, and disliking what she was seeing.

A young fifteen year old girl with brunette hair in a boy cut, wearing a skimpy purple bikini that showed off her small amount of cleavage and her cleft of venus.

She kept picking at her bikini strings, which were so tiny they might break at any moment.

She actually frowned, "A little on the small side...?"

A pair of hands touched Luna's sides, making the young girl sigh. They trailed up and over her ribs, stopping just below her small breasts.

Sam laid her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder and made a show of eating up Luna's figure in the mirror.

Her hands cupped the bikini-clad boobs and lifted them a little.

"I think they're perfect just as they are."

"But-"

Luna turned her face toward Sam's, but was cut off by a quick kiss.

"And I'm sure _he_ will like them, too!"

Her face suddenly exploded with scarlet.

"I-I wasn't worried about what Lincoln would think! You- y-you know I'm not i-into that stuff..."

"Suuure you aren't," Sam agreed, as she turned away and finished up packing the things they'd need for a successful siblings sunbathing session.

_Wew, try saying that five times fast!_

"I-I'm not," Luna's face was so hot, and so cute, as she tried denying it.

Sam couldn't resist leaning over and kissing her on the lips, feeling those hot cheeks squishing against her face.

"Mhm, now come on. We don't want to leave our bro waiting."

Luna was still fretting over her bikini, so Sam shocked her out of it by spanking her hard on the butt. With a squeak, she jumped in the air and turned around to yell at-

But Sam was already at the door, giggling, and running away!

"Sam!"

* * *

Lincoln had just stepped out the backdoor. He was still standing on the porch, and he already had to pause and lean on the railing for support.

Luna and Sam were relaxing on lawn chairs just a couple dozen feet in front of him.

He had a full view of them from this vantage point.

Geez, he could barely breathe...

Both girls were on their backs.

Sam had her arms crossed, resting behind her head. One leg was laying across the other. Her subtle position showed off every curve she had. Her small, perky breasts were lifted higher into view with every breath she took. Her maturing, womanly hips made his fingers tingle with something he barely understood.

God, she was even facing the backdoor, too! She was literally the first thing he'd see!

Somehow, he felt she did that on purpose...

And right beside her, Luna was in a similar position.

Her legs were stretched out side by side, and she was holding a bottle of sunblock. Her body was just as enticing as Sam's, even if her smile was a bit awkward; and when she waved at him and said, "H-h-hey dude," it sounded so cute it hurt.

Lincoln waved back while hurriedly looking away. He silently cursed himself for borrowing that magazine from Rusty now. The one with bikini-clad brunettes and blondes doing... all sorts of things that made him kinda hot.

Geez, it'd be bad if he thought about Luna straddling Sam's lap and kissing her-

The boy nearly yelped as he suddenly smacked his own cheek to break the thoughts before they could get any worse.

Luna didn't even notice it. She was too busy trying to open the sunblock bottle with her nervous, sweaty hands.

But Sam sure did, and her smirk was quite pleased with how things were already going.

"Heeey, Lincoln~" she cooed.

Geez, Lincoln was blushing even more just from that.

This boy was too easy~

"H-hey," he parroted back.

"I'm glad you decided to hang out with your big sisters today~"

She rubbed her legs together and lifted her chest up, really accentuating her teenage girl body.

Lincoln blushed even harder and quickly turned his eyes down at the ground.

Sam looked over at Luna to see if she had used the opportunity as well. But alas her girlfriend was too busy being awkward and cute to also try seducing her little brother to sin with her bewitching good looks.

Sigh.

Luna was so hopeless.

"Hey, Linc, would you mind helping your sister out?" Sam pointed at the bottle Luna was _still_ struggling with.

"S-sure."

He went over, slowly, nearly tripping over Sam's bag. He was too afraid to look up because that's where Luna and Sam were, and they just looked so- They were so- In their swimsuits-

_Geez..._

He'd open his collar to let off some steam if he could, but he was only wearing swimming trunks right now. Maybe this activity wasn't a great idea after all…

_Just don't look up and don't think about that magazine, Lincoln._

A simple strategy, for sure, but it was all he had to keep himself from doing something stupid.

Now, for the task at hand...

He stepped over toward Luna. He quickly glanced up to make sure he was nearing her and not Sam, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. For whatever reason, Luna had just twisted her body toward him and her legs had just opened up and her bikini was actually extremely tight down there and-

Now, all he could think about was a special section that magazine had on cameltoes...

Lincoln closed his eyes; just keeping them tightly shut.

Sam was watching this poor boy with interest, unable to take her eyes away from him.

Luna was still trying to open up the bottle with her increasingly-anxious fingers.

"H-here, let me-" he called out while reaching blindly with his hand.

Then, two things happened at the same time.

Lincoln touched something incredibly soft, and very warm.

And Luna gasped.

The sound she made sent shivers down his spine.

He'd jerked his hand back before he could see what he actually touched, but when he did open his eyes Luna was blushing tomato red. He looked over at Sam, expecting her to tell him what he did. But Sam was smiling in such a way that could only be described as pure evil. Now that he could actually see, he quickly snatched the bottle from Luna's hand and opened it.

What could he even say?

Clearly, he touched something he shouldn't have!

But what was it?

His mind raced with tantalizing possibilities.

Did he accidentally touch her boob?

_Oh, geez..._

But, wait-

He'd have felt the fabric, right?

...why did that realistically plausible logic leave him feeling disappointed?

Maybe he touched her stomach, then? Or maybe her leg? Or her-

Lincoln suddenly realized something that actually made him even hotter than ever before.

All of his sister looked really hot and really soft and-

A-and he kinda wanted to touch _all_ of her.

Lincoln gulped, looking down at the grass again as he just held the bottle in the air like a dork.

"Good job," Sam told him, taking the bottle from his hand.

He looked up at her, and flushed as she winked at him.

That tiny little action was so sexy it-

_No, geez! Sam's your sister's girlfriend. You shouldn't be thinking about her like that._

"Speaking of jobs..."

Lincoln froze in place when he heard Sam's teasing tone.

"Would you mind helping your two hot older sisters cool off a bit?"

Sam was waving the sunblock toward him; all smiley and innocent.

But he knew behind her cheerful mask of purity lay a temptress that wanted him to do things he didn't understand yet... but, boy, did they feel good when he thought about them later in the safety of his bedroom.

I-it's not like she comes onto him often. A-and it's not even about herself! S-she never breaks character actually; never gives the impression that she even wants to cheat on Luna.

But, what is a boy to think when a cute blonde girl is leaning against the wall outside his bedroom door-

When she leans down and whispers in his ear-

Just to tell him that his older sister, her girlfriend, is currently naked in the shower-

H-hah, p-pretty weird, right?

Lincoln's shaking as he nervously gives in and takes the bottle.

Their fingers make contact for the briefest of seconds, and already he's so warm he might start melting.

Sam's just smirking at him. This infuriatingly self-satisfied grin; like she knows she's already got exactly what she wanted.

But, Lincoln didn't even know what she wanted in the first place!

What the hell would she gain from having him rub lotion on their bodies anyway!?

...their mostly naked, hot bodies, sparkling under the sunlight.

The young boy gulped as he opened the lid.

He poured a good amount onto his hand and went to kneel down beside Sam-

"Ah-ah-ah, what kind of brother would leave his sister for another girl?"

He blinked, confused.

"B-but, you've called yourself my older sister for months now, Sam."

Sam frowned, then sighed and let him off with a grin.

"You're Lincoln alright. Considerate to your sisters to a fault, honorary or otherwise."

She leaned up and reached her hand out.

The young boy stood frozen in place as her teasing fingers stroked across his cheek, burning titillating trails across his lips and chin.

"Don't keep Luna waiting, love. She's delicate and pure like a precious flower, you know? We can't let her get burnt in the harsh sunlight~"

She spoke like a true prince, like... like a character from one of his manga.

Lincoln couldn't speak, so he just nodded.

But, when he turned toward Luna, he was surprised - and perhaps a little relieved - to see that she was just as flustered as he was.

"Geez, Sam, why'd you have to go and say that to _him?_"

Luna's face was already burning hotter than anything with which the sun could assault her vulnerable body. She was staring down her girlfriend in a show of defiance.

Lincoln watched in shock as Sam, true to her mischievous nature, silenced her girlfriend with a kiss.

It was full of passion and left the brunette slumped against her lawn chair... and Lincoln had to look at the grass with wide eyes just to control his breathing, lest he actually die this time.

_Holy fuc- f-fudge, that was hot..._

"Tis only the truth, princess." Luna's heart skipped at hearing that.

"Now, why don't you lay back and let your prince stroke your body with his strong hands~?"

Luna put up a small fight, but once Sam's hands were on her and pushing her down, the young girl gave up entirely. She looked up into the blonde's evil eyes; her own were wide and vulnerable, confused and... excited?

"A-are y-you sure?" Luna barely asked in a whisper.

Sam was leaning over her, one knee resting between Luna's thighs.

Lincoln happened to look up right at that moment and got an eyeful of Sam's beautiful butt, barely covered in the flimsy sky blue material, wiggling as she held her girlfriend down.

Sam leaned closer and pressed kisses along Luna's throat.

"Absolutely, more than anything."

Luna moaned as the blonde's warm lips graced her cheek with wet kisses.

"Y-you're a pervert, you know that?"

Sam breathed hotly over her girlfriend's lips, before leaning up and raking her golden bangs back. She grinned as she nodded.

"Only for you, babe~" she turned her head to eye Luna's brother, catching him in the act of openly ogling her fine rear, "_And this cutie~_"

Luna covered her face with her arm and moaned again.

"Geez, what am I gonna do with you?"

Sam turned her head back so quickly her hair cut through the air with a _woosh~!_

"Just surrender! Trust me, this will be great! For all of us!"

Luna groaned, and eventually dropped her arm. She was frowning, flushed, broken and battered by all those sensual kisses. She sighed. Her eyes looked away, before finding their way back home to Sam's devious eyes.

"You know I trust you, Sam."

The blonde chuckled, giving her the biggest, most salacious grin she could make.

"I know~"

And she sealed their pact with a swift peck on the lips.

"Now, Lincoln-"

Sam got up off her girlfriend and stood up, turning around, and-

"Lincoln?"

The poor boy was shaking and holding his hands over his eyes. The bottle lay on the ground at his feet.

Sam tilted her head.

"Are you ok?"

_What the heck did I just see?_ ran his thoughts on repeat.

He couldn't look at them now.

Not after seeing _that!_

Sam looked at him closely.

Really closely.

Her lecherous eyes raked him up and down.

And once she realized his legs were squeezed tightly together, like some school girl trying to hide something particularly embarrassing, she finally knew what was up~

"Ah, I understand now," she teased, skipping over to him.

Lincoln just happened to part his fingers, allowing his eyes to peek at Sam through his hands, in time to see the skipping girl's boobs bounce happily in her tiny bikini.

He blushed even more and hurried to close his fingers again.

"Oh, come on, dude," she reassured him, standing beside him and putting her hands on his shoulders, "We're just your _sisters,_ Linc, you can be honest with us, you know!"

She started rubbing his shoulders, warming him up, melting him until he began leaning into her touch; like clay in a master's hands.

"It's ok if you like seeing two hot chicks make out, you know! Especially-"

She ducked her head down, bending her back to make up for their height difference, and pressed her lips close to his reddened ear.

"-when they're as sexy as your sisters~"

She couldn't decide what to do with his ear, whether to kiss, lick, or nip it, so she just left him alone. After all, her warm breath tickling his lobe seemed to be working a magical spell over his entire body by itself.

She slowly walked away from him, swaying her hips and swishing her blonde hair across her shoulders.

His eyes followed her long, cascading blonde locks down her spine. She was so beautiful, he had to admit, and so curvy. Even her back was curved just slightly. For a moment he imagined what it would be like to lay on her back, and he sighed softly to himself.

Naturally, his eyes kept roaming until they found the sky blue triangle stretched tight over her rear. It barely covered her, and if anything it only served to ignite his brain into a frenzy of imagination.

His heart ached when he pulled his eyes away from her body.

He looked up and his breath caught.

Sam was looking over her shoulder right at him, and she'd just caught him openly staring at her sexy body again!

_CRAP!_

Rather than scold him like he expected, she just smiled and kept walking.

The poor boy was beginning to sweat, and the sun had nothing to do with it.

She sat back down on the lawn chair and leaned back with a slow stretch that really accentuated how... curvaceous her body was.

"Now, hurry up and rub your sisters down before we get too hot and bothered-"

"Sam!"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

The blonde looked over at her girlfriend with twinkling, wide, innocent eyes, and the cutest pout Lincoln had ever seen.

Maybe Sam was secretly taking lessons from Lola? He'd better proceed with caution...

Luna was pouting too, but also blushing fiercely. She knew that if she said anything right now, it would only imply _she_ had the dirtier mind. And right now she didn't exactly want Lincoln to-

_Oh, crap!_

She'd forgotten what he was going to be-

"Luna?"

"Ahh!" she squeaked.

He was leaning over her, holding the bottle once again.

"A-are you ready?"

She was sprawled out before him. Her mouth opening and closing; her body not sure what to do.

Sam playfully rolled her eyes before smacking the girl's hip.

"Well! Roll over so he can rub his lotion on that backside!"

Luna rounded on her.

"H-hey, you didn't say he'd be touching my-"

Luna squeaked when Sam just reached over and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Eep!"

She was blushing so hard, so she covered the sides of her face with her arms and held perfectly still.

Sam hummed as Lincoln stood there all awkward and flushed and painfully aroused.

"Hmm, something's missing... or rather, something _should_ be missing. Ah! That's what it is!"

She reached down and ripped Luna's bikini top away in a split second, making the brunette gasp in shock.

Poor Lincoln's eyes were wide and blinking.

Then, Sam giggled and tossed the garment into the air, smirking as it just so happened to land on her little bro's head. One of the cups covered his left eye.

The little guy was flushed so hard, squirming so much.

She could just eat him up~

Lincoln pulled the bikini off his head, noting how warm it felt to his fingers.

Did that mean that her boobs would also be-

_No, bad Lincoln! Don't think about your sister like that!_

Just then, he felt an arm slip around his shoulder, and a sinfully hot breath whispered in his ear.

"_Are you thinking about Luna's boobs?_"

"I-I..."

"_It's ok, Linc. You don't have to tell me. I can feel the truth in your body~_"

Right as she said that one of her hands stroked his thigh, so dangerously close to his _you know what_ that he actually squeaked and nearly dropped the lotion bottle.

"_What's wrong? Aren't you going to touch Luna's naked body~?_"

Lincoln shivered as her teeth playfully tugged on his ear.

She pressed herself against him, rubbing slowly.

He could feel her boobs stroking him.

So soft and warm and pillowy... he was melting...

Her hand slipped an inch closer to his center. A finger dipped between his thighs, poking his leg...

"_Onee-san,_" he trembled as her weight slowly overcame him, pressing him closer toward Luna's prone form.

"_I knew it,_" she chuckled in his ear, "_All it took was a hot sister rubbing her boobs on you and you'd confess. I'm just surprised you're such a weeb. Now, I wonder what other sort of kinks you're into~_"

Her hand slipped up his leg, up his waist, and started lightly scratching his chest. Her lips moved to his neck. She licked him before sucking on his throat.

Lincoln's legs quivered and threatened to give out, but Sam's arms wouldn't allow him to escape her grasp for anything, even gravity.

Luna was looking up at him. Her eyes were dark and delirious. Her thighs were grinding together. Her hands were stretched out to her sides, squeezing tightly to the edges of the lawn chair.

Lincoln flicked his eyes toward Luna's butt, the only place left on her body that was covered by fabric. He noticed a dampness there, darkening the light purple bikini.

Luna's cheeks were flushed. Her mouth open and panting. She turned slightly toward him...

Just a little more and he was sure he'd have a full view of her breast...

"_Aren't you supposed to be touching your hot sister's body, little man?_" Sam nipped his ear again.

He moaned but obeyed her.

He tried kneeling down beside Luna, but Sam guided him to straddle Luna's perky butt.

And she made herself right at home straddling Luna's thighs, where she slowly began undulating her hips against Lincoln's back.

Luna was trapped beneath them. The lawn chair groaned under their weight. If they were fortunate, it wouldn't break on them. Not that any of them had the wits to even think about that!

Sam's lips were toying with his body and driving him mad. Her hands were stroking all over his chest and arms. He could barely even think anymore.

He leaned forward and put his hands out. They fell on Luna's back.

"_Don't forget the lotion,_" Sam whispered into his neck before resuming giving him yet another hickey.

He moaned, arching forward, pressing his groin into Luna's butt. And Sam followed him, thus pushing his hips deeper into Luna's backside.

The young brunette turned her wide, dark eyes over her shoulder and looked at her brother; nearly shocked at what she felt prodding her through their very thin layers of swimwear.

_He actually feels that way about us?_ was the only thought she could process before his lotioned hands returned to her back and started stroking her in delicious ways.

His nimble fingers traced each of her defined muscles. His sister wasn't nearly as strong as Lynn, or even Leni, but she was an excellent contender for third strongest in their household. As his hands trailed up and down her back he could feel them rippling beneath the surface.

He knew from past experience that she could practically throw her amps around like they were nothing. And while he wasn't exactly small, he bet she could lift him up as well.

Suddenly, he imagined her picking him up just like when they were little, but... it wasn't nearly as innocent.

Luna was lifting him up and pressing him to the wall with just her arms, like he weighed nothing. Her lips pressed deeply into his own, seemingly trapping him against the wall he was held against. His feet dangled helplessly in the air, yet he felt completely safe in her warm embrace.

"_Mmm,_" Sam moaned in his ear, having felt his whole body throb with pleasure, "_You must be thinking about something good. Wanna share with us?_"

Even though she was a breathless moaning mess on the chair as Lincoln's hands turned her into mush, Luna was paying attention to every detail of her brother. So, hearing Sam's sudden comment spiked her interest, and her arousal.

Lincoln could barely draw breath to speak, so he slowed down until he was lazily running his hands across Luna's shoulders.

"L-Luna's really strong," he barely got out.

"Oh, I know she is," Sam kissed his cheek, slowly moving toward his parted lips.

"She could lift me up and push me against a wall and do whatever she wants to me."

He moaned as Sam's full lips pressed on the corner of his mouth.

"You really like strong women, don't you?"

The boy nodded, then groaned as Sam started pressing him down against Luna. Such a small show of power over him had his lungs panting for air.

Sam released him with a devious smile.

"Lunes, get up, I want to try something."

The brunette had to shake the lusty fog from her mind, but she crawled up onto her feet.

Lincoln was left sitting alone on the lawn chair, staring up into their eyes as they towered over him.

"W-what are you gonna do?"

Sam squatted down, squeezing her breasts together with her arms.

"Why, we're gonna do _you,_ silly~"

She giggled and poked his forehead, pushing just hard enough to cause him to topple backward off the chair.

Lincoln rolled until he was flat on his back. A little dizzy, he just stared up into the sky. Then, a Sam shaped object blocked out the sun, and all he could see were two very hot, older teenage girls standing over him.

"You still trust me, right?" Sam asked Luna, while eyeing Lincoln.

Luna gulped, "Y-yeah."

"Then, strip."

Lincoln's mouth gaped. Was he even breathing?

Luna's top wasn't on her body actually; she was just covering her breasts with her arm. But, Sam still had both pieces on.

The devious blonde started them off by reaching behind her back and undoing the strings that held her top in place.

She had this evil smirk on her face as she slowly pulled the strings off her shoulders. But, she left the bikini top in place.

Lincoln's eyes twitched as Sam's boobs waged war against gravity. W-who would win?

I-if she leaned forward just a little bit, he'd have a front row seat to her unveiling.

He caught a bit of movement, and turning his eyes to the side, he gulped even harder.

Luna had turned herself so he could see her entire right side.

Everything from her nervous smile to her full sideboob to her curvy hips as she wiggled and removed her bikini bottoms.

She picked them off her foot and tossed them on the chair. Then, she turned to face her own brother, holding her hands over the most important parts.

Lincoln was trembling by this point.

Then, suddenly a foot was pressing close to his face. Dangling from the big toe was a sky blue bikini.

Lincoln gulped and followed that lean leg up.

Sam had her thighs pressed tightly together so he couldn't see anything, but her hands were on her hips like she was daring him to just try and take a peek.

"Well, Lincoln," Sam leaned forward, "What do you-"

Everyone froze as a sky blue bra fell to the grass between them.

"-think?"

Lincoln was speechless. This was the first time he'd seen a woman's bare breasts before.

Luna shrieked, hurrying to reach over and cover up her girlfriend's boobs.

Then, both siblings nearly passed out as they realized that Luna had dropped her own guard and Lincoln was instantly treated to a second unveiling immediately after the first.

Sam smirked and clasped her hands together, her eyes sinister and conniving.

"Well! Now you've gone and done it, Lincoln Loud! It looks like you'll have to make honest women out of your sisters or their reputation will be ruined forever."

She knelt down before him, casually straddling his right leg whilst Luna awkwardly moved into position on his left leg.

"Fortunately for you, we're both ok with that."

"W-what?" he barely got out before they were both upon him, resting their naked bodies against his legs, pressing their bosoms into his face.

"You're a smart boy, Lincoln, I thought you would have already figured it out by now!"

Sam giggled as Lincoln struggled for air between the two girls' breasts.

She leaned back and let him breathe a little bit before putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back down into the grass.

Both girls followed after, kissing him all over his chest, his collarbone, and up long his neck. His hands had found their way into their hair, where he took a shaky hold on both of them.

Sam was the first one to reach his cheek, moving slowly over to his lips.

"I and Luna are crazy about each other," she had this dreamy look in her eyes as she said it.

Then, smiling, she continued, "But, we're also crazy about _you_."

Lincoln looked like he had a million questions, but Sam swallowed them all when she sealed her lips against his.

Once she had her fill, she moved back to his neck and let Luna take her place on his warm lips.

Lincoln's back arched up off the ground, surprising the girls when he lifted them up slightly.

Sam smiled as she lavished his neck with wet kisses. Then, she groaned as she felt something rubbing on her thigh.

"Is that for your sisters, _nii-san?_"

She leaned up and looked into his eyes.

Her pupils had little blue hearts in them.

"I knew you were crazy about us, too!"

She fell on him, knocking the breath from his body, and began grinding on him in earnest.

Sam was moving so roughly on him that she accidentally pushed Luna off to her brother's side.

"H-hey, share!"

The blonde turned her head to the side, laying her ear above Lincoln's heart. She growled at Luna.

"_Mine..._"

Luna's eyes darkened, and she growled, too.

Sam hissed.

The brunette jumped her girlfriend, causing the three to roll around in the grass as the two girls fought over who would get to top Lincoln.

They came to a stop, with Sam on the ground and Luna above her. Their hands were upon each other.

"What the hell, dude!? You said we'd share him!"

Sam posed her hands above her face like she was about to perform a super mega ultimate power move to finish off her girlfriend in a single blow.

"Well, I changed my mind!"

They both heard a muffled series of pleas; but since Lincoln was squished nicely between their chests they paid him no mind.

The teen girls continued roughhousing all over the boy they were fighting for, until Luna suddenly gasped.

Sam stopped her attack immediately and tried to look between them, but couldn't see anything since everyone was so squished together.

Her heart skipped a bit. Her nervous smile flicked to the side.

"D... did he just..."

She looked into her girlfriend's eyes. Luna shook her head.

"N-no, but he... almost... went in..."

Sam gasped. Her heart beat faster.

Luna's expression was scared, anxious, excited...

Sam knew she wanted it just as much as she did, but-

She just wasn't ready to take that step yet.

The blonde's nervous smile flawlessly transitioned into a sideways open-mouthed smirk.

"My turn~"

She rolled them over so that Luna was on her back and Lincoln was snuggled between her thighs and breasts, like he was being cradled by his older sister.

Sam straddled the boy, placing both her knees in the grass beside Luna's thighs. It was an awkward fit, piecing the three lovers together in such a position. Sam made it work, however; and when she sat down on Lincoln's groin, she let out a deeply satisfying groan, like every nerve in her body had been submerged in an ocean of pleasure.

Her head was bent back, her sparkling heart-shaped pupils looking up into the sky above.

Sam placed her hands on Lincoln's chest to keep from tumbling off.

Only three seconds into this position, and her legs were so weak she could collapse if she wasn't careful.

"I-is it really th-that good?"

Luna was staring up in disbelief and mild jealousy. If only she had taken the plunge when she had the chance...

Sam turned her face down to look at her two lovers; her golden locks fell around her eyes. She reached up and held her blue stripe aside so she could see them.

She couldn't even speak. She just giggled and nodded.

Then, she moved her hips forward and moaned, instinctively clenching her fingers into Lincoln's chest.

"It's amazing~!"

Luna couldn't properly look at her brother, but she could stroke his hair and whisper encouragement to him as he struggled to control his breathing.

Suddenly, Sam stopped moving and leaned up on her knees, lifting her bare sex off Lincoln's soaking wet dick.

"I-I'm sorry, Luna, b-but I need more..."

Sam's eyes were dark and dangerous as she grabbed his cock, aiming him upward. She stroked him a few times as she slowly lowered her hips onto him.

She felt his tip pressing into her pussy. She started undulating her hips, grinding on just his tip.

Lincoln's eyes blinked open long enough to see her wet juices dripping down his length as she played with it.

Luna was nervously biting her lip.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea, dude?"

Sam threw her head up in the air before letting herself slide a little further down his dick.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she challenged the brunette.

Luna gasped as she saw Sam's lust-filled eyes. She'd never seen her girlfriend so worked up before. She wondered if she looked similar when she was humping her brother just moments ago...

"W-well, we don't have any pro-"

Sam pressed a finger to Luna's lips to silence her.

Then, she leaned down and grabbed the forgotten bottle of sunblock, laying it on her girlfriend's face with a teasing smirk.

"We have all the protection we need right here~"

Luna shook her head to knock the bottle off the ground, but her breath immediately caught in the back of her throat at what her eyes saw. That look in Sam's eyes, her open mouth, her flushed, straining face... As Sam slowly lowered herself closer and closer to the ground.

Luna's mind instantly realized what it meant; and even though she couldn't see _it_ actually happening, when she felt Sam's weight settle down on their bodies, and heard the long, drawn out moan, her heart skipped.

Sam was trembling, her hips moving slowly. Her legs were still weak, her hands were still holding fast to their little brother.

Her brows were scrunched together; perhaps in pain, or maybe even concentration? Luna didn't honestly know, but she knew that her girlfriend looked hot.

She reached up and put her fingers in Sam's golden hair, and gently tugged her down. Their lips met for a heated kiss.

Sam stopped rolling her hips as she put her all into that kiss.

Luna stroked her blonde hair aside, so the two could lock eyes together.

"Does he feel as good as we imagined?"

Sam chuckled breathlessly.

"Oh, Luna, he's better, _much better!_"

Luna smiled up at her before releasing her hair to grab her brother's hands.

"What about you?" she asked Lincoln as she stroked the back of his hands with her thumbs, "How does Sam feel?"

His eyes were tightly shut, his breathing labored. When he felt Luna's hands, he calmed just a little.

"R-really hot," he could barely speak between breaths.

Luna hummed, "Make sure you treat her well, little bro."

He honestly had no idea what he was doing, but they both seemed pleased. Especially Sam, with the noises she was making.

"O-oh, Luna, I can feel him s-so deep inside me!"

She craned her neck upward as she started moving in earnest.

"Yeah? Are you getting close, babe?"

Sam nodded, then leaned back down and put her arms around Lincoln's neck, holding him close.

"Is... is he getting close?" Luna timidly asked, her eyes unable to see the action for herself, but her body feeling every tiny vibration.

Sam moaned, opened her eyes, and gave her a shaky grin.

"I think so... he's throbbing a lot, I can feel it!"

Luna watched as Sam moved even quicker, riding him rougher than she thought the girl actually would. The blonde showed no signs of stopping.

"A-are you sure-"

"Absolutely!" Sam yipped, "More than anything!"

She looked her girlfriend right in the eye.

"And you're next~!"

Luna's heart did that thing again where it skipped and burned hotly, and her thighs quivered and ached to squeeze themselves around something that would be unmistakably Lincoln-shaped.

Luna thought back to their first attempts at using a vibrator; this cute little excitable thing that reminded them so much of Lincoln they named it after him.

She had a feeling that the real Lincoln would feel different though. She found her excitement growing much, much wetter by the second...

Sam kissed Lincoln's forehead.

"Hey," she kissed him again, "Open your eyes for me."

The boy was moaning as she rode him harder, but somehow he managed to connect his dark eyes with her twinkling blues.

She smiled at him, "I love you, Linc."

He tried reciprocating it, but he couldn't get very far with so little breath in his body.

Sam chuckled and hushed him with a kiss.

"S-save your breath, L-Linc, you'll need it."

He went to close his eyes again, but she stopped him.

"No, keep them open. I want us looking at each other when you do it."

_Do what?_ he wanted to ask her, but he simply couldn't right now.

Luna squeezed her fingers around Lincoln's fingers. She could feel how stiff he was, filled with tension.

"It's alright, enjoy yourself," she whispered to him, "Cum whenever you want."

She heard the excitement in Sam's voice when she hurried out a quick _cum inside me~!_ mid-thrust.

And she could feel their shared excitement in their movements atop her body. Lincoln's trembling limbs moving in frantic motions he still didn't understand. Sam's weight that kept him pressed down on Luna's stomach. Sometimes she even felt Sam's knees squeeze her thighs the closer the blonde got to her own orgasm.

Luna couldn't do much for her own arousal, and she knew she'd be embarrassed when she had to explain why Lincoln's butt was so wet...

But she couldn't let go of them. She didn't want to extricate herself from underneath them.

Lincoln's hands were holding hers tightly, like he was seeking strength from her so he could keep going.

Sam's lips kept finding their way to Luna's face; more often whispering sweet nothings than actually kissing, since the blonde was so out of breath.

Her heart was burning hotly for these two, and she didn't even know which one she'd pounce as soon as they were finished, but she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself for much longer.

She felt Lincoln's body tense up, and even Sam's knees went to squeeze her thighs; both at the same time!

Her eyes were wide open as she looked at that gorgeous blonde hair mixing with snowy white locks right in front of her face.

Lincoln's hands squeezed hers so tightly it hurt; and Sam hugged him so hard she heard the boy groan in pain.

She really didn't know what to say or do, so she told them she loved them; and not a moment later the two jerked atop her body, and they fell together into Luna's bosom.

"Luna, I- I can feel him."

Sam bent her head up to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"It's _wonderful._"

Luna smiled, and presented her lips. Sam happily leaned forward to catch the kiss while Lincoln's tension slowly flowed out between their bodies.

Their lips parted with a happy sigh and a joyous giggle. Sam shook her head, making her blonde hair wave all around them.

"Are you satisfied?" Luna teased her.

Sam shook her head again.

"Nope!"

Luna blinked, "W-what? Didn't you like it?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I liked it!"

She was kneeling upward on the bed, not caring that Lincoln's warm cum was dripping down her thighs and landing on the grass below her.

"Then, wha-"

She quickly yanked Lincoln away and laid him on the ground, accidentally getting a drop or two of cum on his legs as she stepped over him.

"Your turn!"

Luna yelped as Sam started rolling her - not even helping her up or picking her up - but actually rolling her across the ground!

"Ok, ok! I'm excited, too, you know!"

The two grinned as Luna straddled their little brother.

She looked at Sam and her heart skipped once again. She was at eye level with Sam's pussy, and she could clearly see her and Lincoln's mixed love juices slowly pouring from her sex.

Sam knelt down and gripped his length in her hand, to hold him straight and help Luna take him inside for the first time.

Luna presented her lips so the two could share a quick kiss.

Sam pecked her on the lips but she was too excited to continue it for very long.

"Now, good luck! I'm hoping we get the same due date!"

Luna felt Lincoln's dick pressing into her pussy when her brain finally processed that last part.

"Wait- the same what?"

Then, Lincoln tapped her thigh.

"You can't get pregnant, remember? We used protection."

Lincoln held up the bottle of sunscreen.

Sam laughed, then went down on her hands and knees, placing her face just above his. Her golden hair enshrouded them.

"Never change, Lincoln Loud."

The two shared a kiss as Luna started her first turn nice and slowly.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Siege Peril suggested the onee-san joke, and it was too cute not to put in. I do love it when an older sister (even a pretend one) teases her younger brother~

Gabeclone made the vibrator joke, as well as the ending protection joke. He let me go ahead and put those in here, too!

Thanks, guys! I hope you enjoyed this! Like I said at the beginning, this story is 100% canon and happens between Chapters 30 and 31 in _Aces Wild. _Now, Siege is likely going to be all tsundere toward us, the faithful #TeamSalunacolnFTW, so I'm asking you all to keep reading his story and reminding him that Sam is #1! :D


End file.
